


Doki doki light music club

by Joe11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Insanity, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe11037/pseuds/Joe11037
Summary: Makoto walks to school with his childhood friend sayaka as they walk to school sayaka convinced him to check out the light music club
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Mioda Ibuki & Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Beautiful day

Hey this is me makoto the ultimate lucky student at hopes peak 

I sure am lucky though I found an old friend at the school 

Me and sayaka met in middle school but we didn't talk all that much but now was a great opportunity to finally get closer

We even walk to school together like right now I'm preparing to get to school but I guess it time to get outside

Huh she's right there  
Sayaka then said "hey you late silly"

"I don't think I'm late your just early"

"Hey no it's both I came here 5 minutes early and I waited 10 minutes you were  
5 minutes late"

"Fine you got me there lets start walking"

"Sure but hey makoto can you check out a club I'm in I'm the second in command"

"Huh neat what's the club about"

"We're the light music club"

"Music your good at that but I don't think it will be my type of thing"

"Come on just give it a try"

"If you say so"

Then they reached the school  
"Hey makoto lets get to class but meet me in the music room after class"

"Yeah sure"


	2. The light music club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well class is over time to check out the club"

After class "I gotta meet up with sayaka I said I would check her club"

So makoto made his way over to the music room

And he saw 4 people in the room sayaka, a girl with blonde hair and a musical note hair clip, and a girl with horns him her hair, and lastly a ?robot?"

Then the blonde girl said "hey is this the guy who you said is checking out the club?"

Sayaka said "yeah and that reminds me of something what happened to hajime ibuki I thought he was in the club with you"

Ibuki said "Ibuki does not know he said this situation was just like a video game he and chiaki played and he ran away screaming"

Makoto thought to himself "wow im alone with 3 hot girls is this ok?"

Sayaka whispered into makotos ear "hey your not alone with 3 hot girls you have the robot with you"

makoto said "how did you know I was thinking that"

Sayaka said "I'm psychic...  
Just Kidding now introduce yourself"

"Oh well hey everyone I'm makoto naegi the ultimate lucky student"

"Ibuki's name is ibuki mioda the ultimate musician you talent reminds me of someone"

"Is that good or bad"

"Do you want to be seen as a lunitic"

"No"

"Then bad"

Then the blond girl cuts in "hey I'm kaede akamatsu nice to meet you I'm the ultimate pianist"

"Nice to meet you"

Then the robot said "greetings I am k1-b0  
But please refer to me as kiibo I'm the club president"

Ibuki said "you may be the president of the club but we still ban you from doing anything because you make ibuki's ears hurt"

Makoto thought to himself "well what an odd bunch"

Sayaka said "yes never a dull moment with these guys"

"I'm not even gonna question that"


	3. Turn for the worse

Sayaka said "hey makoto you should spend some time with the members get to know them"

"Ok I guess"

Then makoto walked over to ibuki and said "umm what instrument do you play"

"IBUKI PLAYS GUITAR actually it looks really cool Ibuki will show it to you Ibuki has to go get it first though"

Then Ibuki disappeared then  
kaede said "while Ibuki gets her guitar come over here real quick I need to tell you something"

"Oh sure"

But then kaede disappeared too and he heard kaedes voice say "come on don't leave me hanging"

Then makoto saw kaede hanging from a rope makoto couldn't believe it then just as fast as it came it disappeared too 

And kaede showed up again still fine and said "hey you look freaked out are you sick or something"

Then k1b0 walked up to makoto and said "you saw it too right"

**Author's Note:**

> Well I love danganronpa and doki doki so  
> FUSION  
> Ha this is going to be fun


End file.
